


My Saviour

by drarryxxloverxxobsession



Series: Mysaviourau [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Protective Slytherins, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession
Summary: What if Harry comes into his "second gender" in the middle of dinner at Hogwarts? And what relationships come out of it?DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does! I own just the plot. :-)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Mysaviourau [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	My Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies,  
> my first fic so please don't hex me if something is wrong 😂  
> anyways, I hope you enjoy  
> also posted on Instagram, @drarry_lover_obsession  
> might post on wattpad too. @drarryxxluvxxobsess

“Oh fuck!” I whispered. My eyes were wide and I was trembling so much I needed the table for support. My legs felt like a jelly jinx was used on them. I couldn’t stop shaking. 

It was dinnertime in the Great Hall, my 5th year and I was sitting at Gryffindor table with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny. I had literally just came into my “second puberty” – where I find out my other “gender”. There are three types – Alpha, Beta and Omega. Most people are Betas but there are quite a few Alphas too. No one, absolutely no one, becomes an Omega. They are extinct. Also, very, very, very powerful. You can get some very powerful Alphas, but they cannot match an Omega’s power. These types of Alpha are incredibly rare and it is thought that they were meant to be potential mates to the now non – existent Omegas. 

“Harry mate? What’s up? Are you okay?” Ron asks me with concern flickering through his eyes. “Um no, I’m feeling a little unwell guys. I think imma head to bed early tonight. Goodnight guys.” I replied pushing back my chair and hopping to my feet. Hermione gasped, “Harry!” I panicked. “What? What is wrong Mione??” My eyes must have shown fear and panic as she immediately stood up to calm me down. “No, no, Harry I’m fine. It’s just, you look beautiful, angelic.” She sighed. “I wish I could keep you.” She was staring at me longingly now swaying slightly where she sat as if she was entranced. 

Okay, what the fuck?

Neville, to my right gave me a sniff. “Yeah, Harry! You smell bloody gorgeous!!” He then reached out to me but was stopped when a hand came in between us. Immediately I felt safe but all the Gryffindor’s growled at my saviour. I frowned and turned to my saviour.

I took in the black, polished pointy shoes, the smart, pristine trousers and the required school shirt. I admired the way the trousers wrapped themselves around the males (for it must be a male by the way they dress) muscular legs and then I took in the school robe. Slytherin. Well, that explains the growls. I tilted my head up further to meet his eyes. Stormy grey, like a swirling pool of silver. My breath caught. Oh my. He was gorgeous and I must have made a noise because his eyes glittered slightly with amusement.  
Then my world came crashing down and I gasped. I staggered backwards. I felt like a bucket of ice water just dumped itself on my head.  
Slytherin, grey eyes, my whole house just growled at him, male and, now I actually look, striking platinum blond hair.  
This could only be one person:  
Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy had come into his inheritance as an alpha, and a fucking powerful one too. This led to rumours spreading that if Omegas existed; he would be an Alpha powerful enough to have one. Malfoy did not taunt us that much anymore, it was crueller teasing. We all believe he is just concentrating on finding his mate (although they do not exist) to bother with annoying us.

“What do you want Malfoy.” Ginny says rising up to face him, falling into a defensive stance, wand out. “Oh nothing, just Harry here.” I raise my eyebrow at him. He raises one right back and smiles softly. Softly. Draco fucking Malfoy just softly smiled at me. What? Why?? He chuckled at my obvious confusion (quite fondly I’ll have you know). My heart is doing somersaults (not sure why. I admit it though; he is kinda cute and very handsome. Shhh!!) whereas my brain is thinking this is so suspicious. Ginny grabs my arm and pulls me towards her. Apparently, I had taken a step forward without realising. I snatched my arm back and glared at her. She snarled at me and so I growled back, telling her to back off. She grimaced and with her nose high in the air, she turned on her heel and stalked out the room. 

The hall was silent by now everyone waiting to see what would happen next. Hermione gasped again. “Oh Harry. You have just come into your inheritance right? Malfoy here is an alpha but it confuses me as to why he is so interested in you. You are clearly an alpha too. You’re a powerful one though, just like him.” She inhales sharply. “Harry! This explains your magical outbursts! You couldn’t control your power at the time but now you’re fully changed, you can!” I gaped at her, then Draco. 

Wait. Fuck! I just called him Draco. Fuuuuuuuck.

Draco looked at me with a strange face. He looked fiercely protective but very possessive at the same time. And that’s when I promptly fainted. 

When I came around, I noticed I was in someone’s arms. They felt so safe, warm, and strong and I just wanted to stay in them forever. I breathed in an intoxicating scent – peppermint. Someone was carding their long, thin fingers through my unruly curls. They were also stroking my face and neck in a soothing manner. I peeked my eyes open and was met with Draco’s concerned gaze. My eyelids fluttered open fully and I took in my surroundings. Draco was holding me protectively, possessively in his arms whilst a furious ring of Gryffindor’s surrounded us. I clung to my mate. Oh yeah, should probably say, I am an omega. Draco is my mate. I fainted from the realisation (honestly I can handle a dark lord, dementors and an assault on my life at the end of every school year but I can’t not faint when I realise something life changing). 

Looking back over the years, at our animosity towards each other, I feel like it was meant to be. Just hear me out a second. Draco and I always had our attention on one another. We were always seeking each other out and we had to see for ourselves where the other was. Looks across the great hall, small taunts that could be as concerned questions and the never-ending eye contact. Oh, and do not forget, that moment in third year when he LITERALLY CHECKED ME OUT! I guess you could say the signs were all there. 

“Harry what the fuck?!” Ron shouted at me. I flinched and huddled into Draco more. He stopped stroking me and instead clutched me closer whilst glaring at my best friend.  
“Leave him alone weasel.” Draco said with a sneer. “Don’t tell me what to do snake. How about you leave him alone you slimy git!?” Ron retorted. “No, no don’t. Please love, do not let me go. I only want to be with you.” I shoved my face into his neck and he started gently stroking my hair again. Around us the Gryffindor’s gasped in horror. Cries of “you’ve poisoned harry!” and “the slimy slytherin has used his power to control harry!” were heard from the crowd. 

Neville bared his teeth at Draco. “He isn’t yours Malfoy. He is mine. I saw him first! So I own him!” Draco growled loudly, “no he isn’t longbottom. For two reasons: 1, he has chosen me as you can tell by the fact that he hasn’t moved and he specifically told me not to let go. And 2, you’re scaring him which suggests you’re a poor match for him anyway.” 

Neville snarled and lunged towards my mate. Faster than I ever thought possible, I stood up and grabbed Neville and flung him onto the nearest table. I felt the control on my magic slip due to my anger and I used it to pin him down on to the table.  
Stepping over him, I said, “Draco chose me, you chose me. Let it be known that I choose Draco.” And with that, I threw myself back into Draco’s arms. “And I accept you harry.” Draco whispered into my ears. 

“Now love,” my heart swelled at the endearment. “You need to get your magic under control. As much as I love holding you and I’m glad you’re here, we must talk to adults about this.” “But won’t someone try taking advantage of me?” I asked timidly. Draco huffed a laugh.  
“Oh harry darling, I doubt they even could if they tried. You’re so powerful baby.” He whispered the last bit in my ear with a smirk covering his beautiful face. 

My body shivered, my cheeks warmed and my pulse began an erratic beat beneath my skin. Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit. As we reached the magnificent doors, he looked over at the teachers sitting in shock and gestured with his head. Out. Now. We then walked hand in hand to Albus’ office. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!  
> spread the love  
> also... kudos and comments would be much appreciated!! 😘❤❤


End file.
